Harry Potter and the Twist of a lifetime!
by TheSimpleFrenchLady
Summary: A new girl joins Hogwarts and ruins Harrys life! But will they find out her secret ? (Please leave a review!)


_**Here is another story! Just Harry Potter related now! Please review **_

It was a snow white December, 2007. A young married couple stumbled through the heavy snow, carrying a small child like a sad Christmas story. The woman, who held the child, carefully placed the baby in an empty cardboard box, under a street lamp. Once they put the baby inside the box, they walked away, without any emotion. The only thing the child would remember was the cold piercing look on her parent's faces as their shadow grew smaller as they walked away. How could they?

Thirteen years had passed and the little girl grew up. She was put into orphanages and was happily rehomed, but she was always returned, home after home. When she turned thirteen, she ran away from the last family who ever rehomed her. She was ashamed and embarrassed of being an orphan and she knew that all these families were not hers. Her name was Zoëy, a simple but effective name which was engraved into her locket. It was the only thing she had left of her real parents.

It was a foggy Sunday and Christmas had just passed so there were still bright red and green lights still hanging everywhere. Grey silhouettes lurked the streets but one stood out amongst them. It was sitting down with its head buried in its knees. Heavy sighs began echoing through the misty streets but the taller shadows didn't react. All of a sudden a large group of silhouettes crowded around the sitting shadow like a bunch of school bullies. The mist started to lift revealing the group of the crowd of shadows to be tall, muscular rebels with a cigar held with two fingers in their left hand. They looked as if they were all choreographed due to how similar their positions were. "Look what the cat dragged out boys." Snarled one of the rebels, placing the cigar into his mouth. The person who was being crowded by the gang was a teenage girl with red hair tied up into a high pony tail. She lifted her chin, exposing sore eyes which were a light shade of blue. The tallest of the gang bent over and yanked the girl up by her arm and she let out a moan as if that was her last breath. They tried to rape her but her struggles and fidgeting prevented them. At last, she broke free. Without any thoughts, she ran.

Morning peeked over the horizon and the light filled Zoëy's face. She was lying down on the hard concrete floor of the car park. Arms flung into the air as Zoëy stretched, whilst she was stretching she had noticed large hotel buildings were surrounding her with bright-flashing logos with pictures of beautiful landscapes; Zoëy always pictured herself sitting on the luxurious beach chairs and watching the amazing view of the sea. She'd rather do that than lying down on a park bench looking at dogs do their business. All of a sudden, Zoëy heard a shriek. She swiftly turned her head to find a small, elderly lady being chased by a much taller and fiercer man, who wore a black mask on his face. "Help me!" the old lady cried as her purse was snatched away from her. The fierce man held the elderly ladies pink, ruffled purse and tore it open to snatch out a handful of cash from her wallet. _Oh my gosh! I need to get help!_ Thought Zoëy as she immediately stood up. The quickest thing that she could think of was to run up to the robber and yell at him, but that was stupid because she would obviously get her butt kicked. With all her strength, she ran. Not to find help but to abandon the area. Yes you're right, Zoëy is a wimp and she is definitely not proud of it.

Time flew quickly and the once gorgeous blue sky morphed into fragile amber. Zoëy found herself leaning on a dull grey brick wall. It was terribly cold and all she had was a brown tank top with the words _Proasheck_ written in the centre. A coat of black soared across the sky leaving nothing but darkness and shimmering stars in its place. Zoëy rammed her fingers into her jean pockets to see if she could find some money, but no luck. She fell to her knees and then to her side, just thinking about how she left that innocent lady to get harassed by that evil man._ It was all my fault!_ Zoëy thought as her eyes slowly closed and her mind went dark.

"Hey. Hey girl! You have to hide me! Wake up!" said an annoyed voice. As Zoëy opened her eyes, the darkness was lifted revealing a handsome boy, about the same age as her. The mysterious boy had gorgeous ginger hair that was styled in a type of bowl cut, his eyes however where a beautiful mint green which glistened in the light. Zoëy was speechless due to his magnificent complexion. The boy stuck out his hand to offer Zoëy help to get up. She accepted. "Hey listen. I need you to hide me." He said with a cool voice.

"Umm... Okay, but why?" asked Zoëy with confusion.

"Never mind why! Come on we can't stay here any longer! Do you know any shops that are cheap?" He asked.

"I know a coffee shop that's Pepsis are free." Zoëy began. "By the way, who are you?"

The boy didn't answer so Zoëy walked to the shop and he followed.

At the coffee shop Zoëy asked the strange guy some questions and found out that his name was Ron Weasley. Zoëy stared endlessly at Ron's glorious face until he asked "Why the hell are you staring at me? Have I got something on my face?"

She immediately looked away._ Why is he perfection? Thank god we met! It was destined_ chanted Zoëy's thoughts as she drank her freezing cold Pepsi. Zoëy heard a large _BANG. _With curiosity, she turned her head and found herself looking at a familiar group of people who were steaming with aggression. "You!" boomed the tallest one, pointing a very chubby finger directly at her face. Zoëy knew who they were; they were the ones whom had tried to kidnap her. She was desperate to leave, but she couldn't. _I need to get out of here and I need to bring Ron with me!_ Zoëy thought in a cool tone. "Remember me? It's Dudley!" yelled the gang member, grabbing Zoëy by her wrist.

"Hey Dudders, don't make me get Harry to blow you up like a balloon just as he did with your aunt, Marge!" threatened Ron. He pointed a magnificently carved stick at Dudley's face. Dudley reddened in the face, his hands were up as if he was about to be arrested. With a flash, Dudley made a run for it, leaving nothing but a slammed door as he left. "Aha! Just as I thought you bloody chicken!" Ron called after Dudley whilst mimicking a chicken. _Why did Ron have a stick with him? _Zoëy thought.

"Uhh... Ron," Zoëy asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yea Zoëy?" replied Ron as he swiftly turned his head to face her.

"Firstly, what was that stick you just held? Secondly, how the hell do you know my name? I never told you," Zoëy noted.

"Your name was on your locket. I didn't help but looking at it when I was trying to wake you up. By the way, you're a really deep sleeper! Worse than Hermione," Ron acknowledged with an expression that looked like he was missing someone.

"You didn't tell me about the stick and who is Herm-eo-ninny?" asked Zoëy.

"Oh, this stick," Ron began as he pulled out the curious twig. "This is my wand, I'm a wizard and so are you. Dumbledore sent me to collect you because you didn't receive your letter when you were eleven. Oh and it's Hermione. Her-my-oh-knee,"

"I'm a wizard. Wow, I mean I'm speechless." Zoëy said sarcastically whilst she folded her arms.

"No don't be silly. You're a witch... Hey, wait a second; you don't believe me! Just come with me." Ron said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way to King's Cross station. Outside in the car park was an old Ford Anglia that was the colour sky blue. "This is our ride to the best school on earth."

"Moira House?" asked Zoëy, pulling a face like she just said something completely stupid.

"No... Hogwarts of course! Seriously woman and you call yourself an expert," Ron babbled as he and Zoëy walked up to the old fashioned car.

"I didn't call myself an expert..." muttered Zoëy.

"Well," He started. Then his eyes widened, "Sorry, I confused you with my girlfriend, Hermione. I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I left. I miss her,"

Zoëy decided to drop the conversation. They swiftly entered the Ford Anglia and Ron started the car. He flicked a few switches, turned a couple knobs and pressed a single button. The car began to rise into the air. They were so high up that if Zoëy looked out of the window, she would see King's Cross Station as small as a pebble. "How in the hell is this car flying!? Am I dreaming? Ron, pinch me!" Zoëy yelled at Ron, directly in his face.

"But why, it's just a flying car," Ron began before he was immediately cut off by Zoëy's demand.

"PINCH ME NOW RON!"

"NO! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP DON'T YOU SEE ME TRYING TO DRIVE THIS BLOODY THING? DO YOU WANT AN ACCIDENT?" He questioned Zoëy as he turned the car wheel at 90 degrees. There was a loud rumble. Ron stuck his head out of the car seat window and his faced turned from anger to surprise. "Hate to tell you this Zoëy but... the engine is faulty and in about 5 minutes, it's gonna give up... Yeah, we're going to crash," Ron said in the calmest voice he could.

"You tell me this now?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you're mad!" Zoëy objected as she slapped Ron across the face. Ron's cheek had a red hand printed on it. His head landed with a thump on the car horn and it emerged a loud dull beep. "Oh god what have I done?" Zoëy carefully moved his head onto his seat and the loud beep faded. Smoke started coming through the open windows. There was a gush of cold air and then a loud crash which through Zoëy and Ron forward in their seats. Zoëy blackened out for a moment and was quickly awoken; finding herself in a crashed car with windows smashed and damaged machinery everywhere. Something on the side of the car was banging the windows so Zoëy popped her head out of the window to see what it was. Much to her surprise, the car had landed in a tree which looked very odd. Again something had whacked the side of the car. It was very delusional but Zoëy thought she saw the tree's branches purposely hit the car. Large bangs came from above her head. She immediately looked up and saw a massive dent in the shape of a tree branch. It was true; the tree wanted to kill her, not sure about Ron though. Another branch had it the car and Zoëy let out a girlish scream which awoke Ron in a flash.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" demanded Ron as he took out his magical stick and pointed it at various directions. He seemed edgy for a while then calmed down. Ron stuck his head out the window and let out a manly yelp. "Well this is fantastic! The worst memory of my life flashes before my eyes. Not including the one with the huge spiders, not that I have arachnophobia or anything,"

"FIX THIS RON! YOU'RE A _WIZARD_ USE YOUR MAGIC STICK AND FIX THIS!" screeched Zoëy as she shook Ron by his arm. Ron started banging his stick against the steering wheel and chanted "Stop stop stop!" As soon as he finished his last _stop_ his stick snapped roughly in two. "My wand, look at my wand," he whimpered pointing his broken stick at my face.

"Be thankful it's not your neck," Zoëy replied. Another branch whacked the car and Ron let out another manly yelp. "Try the car again! Start it now Ron!" Ron did what he was told to and turned the key to start the car. The car zoomed forward and fell, bonnet first, to the floor with a crash. When Ron and Zoëy thought they were, the largest branch of the tree moved closer to the car. Ron instantly looked over his shoulder to find a massive tree branch, shaped of a fist. He let out a very 'manly' scream, soon after, Zoëy demanded "Drive Ron!"

The Ford Anglia through Ron and Zoëy out of the car and instantaneously drove off. "Wait!" Ron called after the car. "Dad's gonna kill me," he sighed, facing Zoëy with a disappointed look. Both Zoëy and Ron walked through the arch and into the grounds of Hogwarts, glancing back at where the old car disappeared to.

_**Review if you want more! What will happen after this? Will Ron and Zoëy find the car? Review and favourite to find out!**_


End file.
